soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuu "Abe" Ikeda
Ryuu Ikeda (池田竜) is the main protagonist of the upcoming Neo Danganronpa 7: Everlasting Hope. His school title is the Ultimate Composer. During the events of the fourteenth game up until the final trial, Ryuu couldn't remember his name and so his classmates named him "Abe" (阿部). Ryyu was once a member of the revived Ultimate Despair and served as the right hand man of its new leader, Sakuya Megami, but she erased his memories and threw him into the killing game so she wouldn't feel any more emotions. She tried to frame him for the murder of the eighth trial, but she faked his execution. Sakuya was going to use an emotionless Ryuu in the final trial to bring the others to despair. But because of the late Haruhi O'Connor, discovered to be a Child of Hope, he had the Hope Medallion of Ideals and became the new Ultimate Hope of Ideals and saved Sakuya from executing herself. Appearance Ryuu is one of the oldest of the students in the final Game. He is tall, lean, and pale skinned with long, maroon hair with pale green eyes. Personality At the start of the final Killing Game, Ryuu was a headstrong student who wasn't afraid of speaking his mind. History The Age of Peace Ryuu had a beginning childhood that he calls "tyrannical". Living with a father who's a prominent conductor, he would be disciplined in the musical arts and industry as his father only cared about his own benefits. He couldn't go to the safety of his mother, who was an alcoholic and beat him during her drunken fits and his grandparents that lived with him could care less about his health. At a young age, Ryuu developed depression because of the cruelty of his family, making him jealous of children with loving parents. The New Ultimate Despair Shortly after being beaten to a few inches of his life by his intoxicated mother, Ryuu limped to a secluded place to kill himself, when he met an emotionless girl his age. She introduced as Sakuya Megami and asked if he wanted revenge against those who destroyed his life, prompting him to join her beginning organization of the new generation of Ultimate Despair. Among Sakuya's members, Ryuu actually felt happy to be with people that genuinely understand him and support him. Sakuya even went as far as requesting that Ryuu write a song that represents Ultimate Despair's goal. His composing talents were admired by members, and Sakuya began to use his music for her brainwashing project prototype. Ryuu was quickly appointed by Sakuya as her right hand man a few years after he joined Ultimate Despair. Wanting to be closer to his leader, he underwent the brainwashing process to remove his emotions. Ryuu followed Sakuya's orders without question and has been the culprit of large mass genocide cases. Even while emotionless, Ryuu retained his musical conducting talent, creating songs of different genres but with the focus of finding recruits for Ultimate Despair with their depressing tone. His talents in "influencing people through sound" was caught by agents of New Hope's Peak Academy, giving an opening to Ultimate Despair to bring the Hope's Peak students to despair. The New Killings arc Relationships Sakuya Megami In their shared time in Ultimate Despair, Ryuu was Sakuya's right hand man. Revealed in Ryuu's recovered memories, they met when Ryuu was going to kill himself at a young age and Sakuya offered him a place in Ultimate Despair. He was very loyal to her and would do anything she commanded, even killing an entire population of boarding school students and teachers on her orders. It could be implied with how loyal Ryuu was to her that he was in love with the emotionless leader, even though he looked just as emotionless because of undergoin brainwashing to understand her. Because of how loyal and obedient to her he was though, Sakuya felt an emotion for the first time in years, prompting her to erase his memories of their time together. The emotion is never identified, but some fans say Sakuya was starting to fall in love with Ryuu. Haruhi O'Connor While Ryuu was recovering his memories and losing his emotions, Haruhi was the one to comfort him and try to bring him around until she was executed. Himeko Odayaka Quotes Execution Main article: The Last Lyrics Abilities Hearing Ryuu's sensitive hearing is one of the key factors to his success in music writing. He is able to hear frequencies a human is not normally able to hear, but can block out other noise involuntarily. Musical talent Gallery Trivia * Ryuu is the second protagonist and second participant overall to be put in a fake execution, the first being Kokibou Phoenix in Danganronpa 4: Treasure of Despair. ** He's technically the third in the alternate universe of Danganronpa MONOCHROME, where Atsuo Fukui's execution was faked. Category:Neo Danganronpa Category:NDR7 Category:NDR7 Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Protagonists